For the Glory of Rome
by Cnrbrr
Summary: In the Ancient Times, Rome ruled the known World. To every known corner of the globe they were feared, and none more so than their elite legion. Comprising of the most powerful demigods and mortals they fought against the most powerful and brutal of Rome's enemies. This is the story of how Percy Jackson became a member of this elite force
1. Fond Memories

**For the glory of Rome**

***DISCLAIMER* as much as i would like to i don't own Anything to do with the Percy Jackson series all rights go to Rick**

Chapter 1:

3rd Person POV:

The sound of laughter echoed around the walls of the villa late in the deep heat of the late afternoon. The blonde mistress of the house was running around, being chased by her dark haired companion. By the time they had burst through the outdoor area, the blonde had been tackled from behind by the slightly younger boy, causing both to burst out in laughter as they began rolling across the grass. As they came to a stop, the two eight year olds fell into a comfortable silence as they lay beside each other, looking over the small hill that the villa had been built on. Not that there was much to be seen, as much of the surrounding area was covered in vast swathes of nothingness, interrupted every so often by a small vineyard or the dust trail of a herder driving their livestock towards the lively cities in the north.

They say all roads lead to Rome, and when you live twenty miles from the city, well let's just say that is a far more accurate statement than you would think. However, for the two children all those thoughts could wait. They weren't interested in politics or what new country the army was fighting. No they were interested in the more important questions in life, like what new trinkets would their fathers bring back from Rome, or the jobs Percy was supposed to be doing instead of playing with Annabeth. Yet neither friend was deeply troubled by the later. In fact ever since Percy got the job as Annabeth's servant, more time had been spent playing in each other's company, than any jobs completed. Yet Annabeth couldn't think of anyone she would rather have had as a friend.

Percy was from a vineyard a few miles further along the road. He and his father lived alone there, with Percy having never met his mother. The only thing he ever learned was that she loved him even more than crops. Like what does that even mean? Either way Percy had enjoyed his childhood, even if his father was fairly poor which necessitated Percy getting a job to help out. Now most eight year olds would be more concerned with learning the trade they would take when they were older, but for Percy growing things came naturally. Plants just reacted around him, growing at an incredible rate. It helped Percy's father sell some of the best fruits at the market.

Just a word about Percy's father he was the best parent anyone could ask for. He also found a way to find the joy in any scenario. Like when Percy was sad that he knew nothing of his mother, Samuel (Instead of Sally) took him outside and picked up a flower bulb that was to be planted the next day.

_FLASHBACK_

Percy POV:

"_Now Percy, look at this bulb and what do you see?" I tried looking at the bulb in the fading light, but all I saw was a bulb? Something I had seen pretty much every day of my life, it was nothing special. More importantly what did it have to do with my mother?_

"_It's just a bulb. There's nothing special about it? What does mum have to do with this?" I said looking sceptically at my father._

"_Now that may be true" he said grinning "but it's not the bulb that is important. It's what the bulb can do" he said, lowering the bulb and putting it in my hand, closing his over it as he lowered himself to my eye level. "But once we plant it, it will grow and grow, and it will become a flower. Now I don't know how large flower will grow or how beautiful the petals will be. All I know is that I will do all I can to make sure it's alright. Then I will wait for the first shoots to find the sun and leave the ground and then it's in the hands of lady Ceres" he said, a twinkle in his deep brown eyes._

"_So my mum is like Lady Ceres?" I asked innocently, a strange feeling erupting in my hands._

"_In more ways than you would like to think" my father said, winking as he opened my hand to reveal the bulb. Only it wasn't exactly a bulb anymore. _

_In my hand was now the stem and first leaves of a sun flower. The plant was small and it's petals were not very developed, but it was still further on that it had any right to be. I looked up at my father with bright astonished eyes .I was truly flabbergasted at this, I had no idea how that had happened! My father simply smirked back at me, his usual twinkle in his eyes revealing that he knew more about this than he was letting on._

"_In more ways than you can think" he murmured to himself as he ushered me back inside to get ready for bed._

FLASHBACK END

3RD PERSON POV:

Percy still had that flower growing happily in his room. He was eight so didn't really question the fact a sunflower had lasted three years quite happily. Percy had enjoyed his life, and fully expected to one day take over his father's business as a vineyard owner. Annabeth on the other hand had no interest in taking after her father.

Her father was a senator in the city, so he was gone most of the time leaving Annabeth alone in the countryside. She had nothing against the house or his job, but the lack of both a father and a mother had impacted her in more ways than she would like to admit. She always felt more grown up when she was alone, due to her being the nominal head of the household in her father's absence. Sure she had servants who ran the house, but she was supposed to be in charge, or so she told herself. In the end it led to nothing more than a lonely childhood. That was until Percy came along.

The first day she met him, it was safe to say that they did not get on. He was supposed to be her personal servant, so he would tidy up after her, clean her room etc…yet he didn't even seem to realise that the books were ordered alphabetically! Gods she had wanted to kill him that day. She had even found a book on Architecture amongst the T's…honestly. Yet somehow a friendship had developed, and Annabeth had never smiled as much. She finally had the friend that she never knew she needed, one that brought out a side of her not seen by anyone else.

Yes it could be said that they were made to be together, but even as the best pen runs out of ink, or the strongest building crumbles under the test of time, so too do fairy story childhoods come to an end. So as the sun grew orange at its setting that day, the two unlikely friends sat together, just enjoying one another's company.

Percy collected a seed he had stored in his pocket for a time like this and began to make it grow. He still had no idea how his power would work, but when it came to flowers he soon found it easy to create the life within them. In a few seconds he held a beautiful purple tulip.

Percy looked across at Annabeth and felt happy he had a friend as great as her, so taking the tulip he brushed back her hair and put it in just above her ear. Annabeth looked over at her best friend and smiled, before shuffling in closer for a hug to show her thanks. It was truly unfortunate that they never knew how little time they still had to be this way.

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for giving this story a go! I hope you enjoyed it, and I have a good idea where I want to take this and I think you will really enjoy it! This will be a Percabeth story and it's something I literally came up with and wrote down, but I'm pretty happy with the idea so going to play about with it. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Also they won't have dyslexia since they are supposed to be able to read Latin so it's all good! Thanks CNRBRR**


	2. Becoming a man

Chapter 2:

Percy POV:

I had been having a wonderful dream remembering one of the fondest days of my childhood; unfortunately it was rudely interrupted by a bucket of water which gave a jolt to my system. I sat up drenched from head to toe as a second bucket was thrown all over me. I ran a hand through my dripping wet hair to get it out of the eyes so that I could discover the culprit.

Standing behind a bucket filled with yet more water was none other than my friend Grover. We had met a few years previously when my father hired him to work on the farm. We had started talking and quickly found that we had a lot in common, after Annabeth he was probably my best friend.

Doesn't mean I wasn't going to kick his ass for this.

I rolled out of bed as he launched his fresh volley of water at me, managing to dodge it but sacrificing my bed in the process. He threw the bucket at me and started running out of the room, only slightly delaying me in my chase for revenge. We dodged in and around the house until he ran outside where I managed to successfully tackle him to the ground.

"So old buddy old pal, how bad do you think the punishment for me will be when I murder you" I laughed as I held him in a head lock.

"Not…My…Plan" he managed to cough out.

"Well then who" I asked sarcastically, not really believing him.

"Awww and here I was thinking that it had me written all over it" came an angelic voice.

I released Grover and turned to find a beautiful sight. Standing in front of me with the early morning sun making her golden hair glisten was my best friend. Lately every time I see her all I can focus on is how her hair seems to make all other colours seem dull, or how her grey eyes seem to pick away at my very soul. It is truly captivating.

She had always been pretty but now she was…something more.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, throwing Grover to the ground rather roughly as I ran forward and tried to hug her.

"Oh no no no no!" she screamed when she realised just how wet I was, before turning to run. Only problem? I'm faster.

I scooped her up off the floor and made sure that I got in nice and close to get the maximum amount of wetness onto her. Hearing her scream and squirm trying to get away only made me laugh harder…wow that didn't sound sadistic.

"Put me down" she ordered me. So I obeyed adding in a fake salute to mock her. There was nothing mocking about the glare she sent my way.

"What can you expect Wise girl, you run off to Rome to study so I barely see you anymore" I added with a pout. "Can you expect me to not give you a hug?" I asked tilting my head and opening my arms wide.

"Course not you big goof" she said fake punching me in the arm.

"Ya know I still got really hurt and all she did was get wet! And hugged! I want a hug!" I heard Grover exclaim behind me. I smirked at Annabeth and I instantly knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Oh Groooovvveerrr" I turned around a deadly smirk plastered on my face. I saw the fear flood his eyes before he turned and began to run through the vineyard, Annabeth and I hot on his heels.

Time Skip

Once I had sufficiently hugged Grover and dragged him to the well where Annabeth soaked him I had gone back inside to get dried off. I changed my clothes and when I came back out I noticed my father had brought the table out to the hill. Sitting around it chatting happily were all the people I cared most for in this world.

My father sat at the head of the table listening to Annabeth ramble on about how things were going in Rome, and every so often explaining something to Grover about what Annabeth had said. She could ramble on and on about structural supports and the new columns she was using in her designs. She had begun going through to Rome to study with the master Architects, and by all reports she was a natural. I was always both amused and baffled by how into this she really was, she could talk for days about this and while I had no idea what she was talking about I would always listen just to see how her face would light up.

I shook my head to rid myself of all impure thoughts about Annabeth. However, I was becoming increasingly curious as to where they were coming from.

Fresh out of strange thoughts, I made my way over to the table to join my family and friends. I felt so at home and relaxed that throughout the meal of bread and cheese that I never once noticed the smirks that were being sent my way from everyone at the table.

"So Percy" Annabeth started "any plans for the rest of today?" she asked casually, but I noticed both my father and Grover stifle a laugh at this. I sat there befuddled for a few moments before I answered.

"Alright guys what's going on?" I asked, sitting back and clasping my hands in front of me, waiting for an answer. I looked from left to right at everyone with a serious look on my face. "Well?"

"Percy, do you not remember what today is?" asked my father leaning forward, a large toothy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye. I sat back perplexed at this, confused at where my father was going with this.

"Alright I'll give you a clue" he said, before sucking in a deep breath, if yesterday was the day before you were born…that would make today…" he said looking at me expectantly.

"Ohhh" I replied, before blushing furiously as everyone started laughing.

"It's not that funny you guys" I added grumpily which only caused the rest of them to laugh all that much more. After waiting a good few minutes for them all to calm down, which did not help my grumpiness, they stopped laughing and looked at me once more.

"Well given that I forgot that it was my birthday, I have no idea what's going on today" I said, somewhat deflated that I had forgotten.

"Well Percy you and your friends are going to head into Rome today, where you can pick out a few things for your birthday, then when you return home. I'm going to" my father sucked in a deep breath before continuing "tell you about your mother" he said, looking at me seriously. The normal twinkle in his eye being replaced by the deep sadness and nostalgia that always accompanied any talk about my mother. I normally tried to avoid the topic as I knew how sad it made my father, but I have always had a craving to know who she was.

I also needed to know why she left us. Was I not good enough? Was my father not good enough?

In that moment I felt so many different emotions, but mostly I felt nervous. What if it was something about me, what is that's why she left. What if that's why my father is so lonely now. What if it's all my fault…

No. I refused to think like that, but either way what's done is done, and the only thing we can do is move forward. Then tonight, I find out the truth.

I sent a smile towards my father, before rushing off to get extra things for the trip into Rome. I grabbed a bag and threw in a few extra belongings before jogging back outside. My father stood wrapping a cloth around a load of bread, which he packed into another bag and passed to Annabeth. She turned to me and smiled as Grover brought the horses out of the stable. The largest black one immediately began trotting with a lot more excitement.

"Hey black jack" I laughed, stroking his neck. "Ready to go buddy?" and laughing more as he seemed to nod his head. I could never understand what he was saying, but it always seemed like he knew exactly what was going on. I mean imagine being able to understand horses, how weird would that be. Blackjack would probably just be really greedy and sassy…I don't think I could stand being sassed by a horse. I suddenly realised I was being called and snapped out of the funk I was in.

"Yep" I said, looking around to find Annabeth's face very close to my own, causing me to blush involuntarily.

"You ready to go yet Perce?" she asked innocently, thankfully not noticing the spreading redness of my face. I looked at blackjack, who had already been saddled for me and nodded, unable to use my words. Luckily for me she just laughed at my antics and moved over to her own horse. I mounted Blackjack and began to move out of the vineyard, my two friends following in suit as we made our way towards Rome.

LINE BREAK

3rd Person POV

The ride to Rome went smoothly, the sun was shining and the company of three were enjoying their time together. They passed a number of traders and travellers some of whom Percy was very familiar having worked with his father before. Percy was truly jubilant, he was riding for a day off to the greatest city on earth with the two best friends that anyone could ask for and to top it all off, this was his sixteenth birthday, he was finally a man. His father no longer could deny his requests to travel with him to sell their wares. Life didn't get any better.

The trio stopped along their journey to share an early lunch when they were around five miles from the city. They let their horses wander over to a nearby pool of water so that they could quench their thirst as they sat around talking, reminiscing about when they were younger. Even though Grover hadn't come into their lives until both Percy and Annabeth were older and already knew one another they didn't treat him any differently.

"So Grover, I hear that you have a crush on a certain bush" Annabeth lightly teased, as Grover began blushing profusely causing his two companions to burst out into laughter.

"She's not a bush…just named after one" he grumbled unhappily "and how did you even know about that!" he exclaimed only feeding the fire that was his friend's amusement, but in the moment he did catch Annabeth looking slyly at Percy who was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"YOU TOLD HER!" he screamed, invoking a new round of laughter "I TRUSTED YOU!" before falling back into the soft grass trying to block out the happy sounds coming from his so called 'friends'.

"My life is over" he grumbled unhappily on the floor.

"Oh come on man it's not that bad" came Percy's happy calls, which caused Grover to smirk naughtily on the floor before sitting up.

"So Percy since you shared my secret I guess it would be ok if I was to tell Annabeth about who you have a crush on" he smirked triumphantly at his ex-best friend. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare" he growled, now glaring daggers at Grover, all the while Annabeth was clapping along happily at all of the juicy gossip she had missed out on while she had been away studying. She sat between the two boys as she didn't want them to fight…and it was Percy's birthday…but she was the best friend and she really did deserve to know…and she really wanted to know.

"Come on Percy pleeeeaaassseeee" she turned to him, putting on her most adorable puppy eyes and pouting.

"Oh no, don't you start on this as well" he said, pointing at her accusingly "plus it's my birthday, you guys are supposed to be treating me nicely!" he said, pouting and crossing his arms like a child who had just been scolded. Annabeth sent a pitying look at Percy as she began to relent, casting a look at Grover, which he returned. Though in the end everyone knew who would win, no one could resist Annabeth's eyes, especially when she was truly determined to accomplish something. Besides, she knew she would get back at him later.

So with that settled for the moment, they retrieved their horses and continued on towards the city.

After another hour of riding the arrived at the eastern gate, leading them into the market place. The three dismounted their horses and led them over to the outer stables, paying the 2 denarii in order for the horses to be watered and fed while we entered the city.

It had been a few years since Percy had accompanied his father into the city, and it was much as he remembered it. The giant columns that adorned the many arches and buildings stood as proudly and impassively as ever. The city was buzzing in the mid-afternoon heat as People went around their daily business. Traders stood behind carts selling their wares and many people filed in and out of the marketplace. The overall bustle of the place was more than any of the three companions were used to. Even so, seeing so many people in the same place gave each of the companions a unique sense of excitement that can only be found when amongst a crowd.

They quickly set about the different stalls, making careless decisions with the money they had, but thoroughly enjoying each and every ridiculous purchase. Grover bought a green toga which for some reason meant he supported having extra trees? Annabeth meanwhile managed to find the ripest strawberries at the market and ran over to show Percy, resulting in him smearing a few in her face before being chased by the angry teen all around the square as Grover laughed happily at their antics. After they managed to convince Annabeth to calm down Percy began examining the flower collection, and began to purchase handfuls of each as he went by. He cast his experienced eye over this particular stall with a lot more interest that many of the others.

They stall owner had a few small satchels prepared for Percy, that were already full of a number of different flowers. By the time he was done, Percy had accumulated over fourteen exotic flowers, none of which he had seen before in his life. While this was exciting in its own right he wasn't sure he would be able to pay for all of them and that would lead to the harder decision of which to part with. He looked worriedly at the bags, and patted his coin purse nervously.

"You look nervous boy" came a slightly high pitched voice, causing Percy to look up at the woman behind the stall. She was in her late thirties by the looks of her, but her eyes looked so much older. So much more ancient. There was a depth behind them that Percy had never seen before in his life.

"While I do enjoy seeing a young man with this much passion about flowers and herbs, I do have other customers and I want to make sure I'm not being robbed as I stand here" the woman added cheekily, causing Percy to blush involuntarily.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just…well it's my birthday and I have always loved different flowers and I have never seen these kinds before, but unfortunately I'm not sure I have enough money to pay for them all and I can't decide which I should part with" Percy said dejectedly. His face was downcast as he began to consider just leaving them all so as he wouldn't have to play with the poor seeds emotions like that. Imagine how that seed feels, making it to the final of Percy's very own game show only to be the first competitor to be eliminated.

This. Was. Hell.

"Well, it is getting late in the day and I'm feeling rather generous…so show me what you have left and I'm sure we can come to a deal" the woman smiled brightly. Percy pulled his coin purse off his belt and began to rummage through it for the meagre amount of coins that remained.

Emptying them out onto the stalls counter, he looked miserably at the fifteen denarii that stared back at him.

"Well it's not that bad, this in total was only going to come to around thirteen anyway" the woman smiled "and since it's your birthday and you have such an interest. I will throw in one extra flower" she said, before turning and rummaging through some of the stock she had behind her. After a good few seconds she turned around once again, a large smile once again stuck on her face.

"Here we go my boy. This here is a very special plant" holding up a small pile of seeds to the light, giving Percy a better view of them.

"They are the flowers most special to Lady Ceres, but not what most legends say. Most say the poppy for its beautiful red colouring. However, this is only partially true. For any who truly know Lady Ceres, there one flower she holds above all others, this. The rare black poppy. (Don't think this is real but it sounds cool and godly so…why not?)" The woman said, pouring the seeds into a new pouch before sliding each pouch over to Percy.

Percy was stunned, here was this lady giving him for free one of the rarest flowers on the planet, and she smiled while doing it. In all his years learning about flowers from his father he had always known that anyone who carried one of these flowers was a rich individual or a thief. Yet here he was, in touching distance of a bag full of these unwilling to take it.

"How did you get these flowers? Everyone knows how hard they are to come across, so why would you give them to me for free?" Percy asked cautiously, packing his newly purchased wares into his bag carefully.

"Well, sometimes you come across things when you travel around the world that you remember. Then you see someone who will take care of the things you care about, and so you want to see your passion spread" said the lady, taking a seed from amongst her many piles and holding it in her hand.

Percy watched the seed in her had carefully, he was confused as to why she picked it up and wary as to who this woman really was. Then in an instant he watched as the flower began to bloom in the middle of her palm. The vibrant purples of the flower were so deep and rich that Percy was tongue tied.

The woman then leaned up and as she was tucking the flower in behind his ear she said "Or maybe it's just someone you never knew who was watching you just wanted to wish you a happy birthday"

Percy continued to stare at the woman blankly, but behind his eyes his brain was whirring with excitement. _'She can do what I can do! Maybe she knows why it happens! Why we are different!' _Percy thought internally. Just before he could open his mouth to reply, he was interrupted by the mysterious woman.

"Your friends are coming Percy, and I am truly sorry for what you will have to face soon" the woman said, her face downtrodden. Before Percy could ask her what she meant and how she knew his name he felt himself being turned by a hand on his shoulder. Standing with a hand on his shoulder and now very close to his face was none other than Annabeth.

"There you are! You've been gone for over an hour! We thought we had lost you!" She half yelled at him, before hugging him tightly. Percy automatically blushed at how close Annabeth was to him right now and was very thankful she could not see his face. He chose to savour the moment as he was entangled in her hair anyway. No matter how often he could see her she would always take his breath away.

The two stayed attached for a little more than was strictly necessary, and in the end they only separated because Grover had found them.

"There you two are! Annabeth I thought we were to meet at the gate when we found him!" he shouted, a little angry his two friends had left him alone for the best part of an hour.

"Sorry Grover, it was my fault" Percy owned up, reluctantly releasing Annabeth and raising his arms in surrender. "I was speaking to this lady who was selling flowers and she was telling me…" he turned around to point out the woman and her stall to find it gone. Not a single seed was left; in fact it looked as if there hadn't been a stall there at all.

Percy stared at the area puzzled; the woman had known his name and had now vanished. This was freaking him out.

"Guys, I think we need to go home" Percy said, his eyes not wavering from where the stall had been. He turned round to see both Annabeth and Grover looking at him quizzically.

"Percy, are you feeling all right?" Grover asked? Concerned for his friend.

"I think maybe he's been in the sun too long, come on Graniac lets go get you some water" Annabeth said, putting her hand gently on his arm. It rested there just for a minute before Percy snatched it away.

"No. You guys I've seen something and we need to go. Now!" Percy said exasperatedly, looking at his friends with pleading eyes.

"Okay Percy, we'll head back okay" Annabeth said looking at his a little freaked out by his outburst.

With that they began to make their way towards their horses, Percy leading the charge through the crowd, his two friends close behind him. Annabeth and Grover kept throwing each other questioning glances, silently asking if the other knew what was going on with Percy. They were both worried about why their friend had freaked out, but figured it would be better to listen to him and then question him when they were on the road.

Eventually they made their way through the throng of people and out to the stables where their horses were waiting. Saddling up as quickly as they could the three companions set out at a brisk pace to cover the distance between Rome and Percy's home.

Percy could feel his heart beating in his chest, the steady thump being matches by that of his horses hooves hitting the ground. For the first few miles they travelled in silence, the sun sinking low in the sky as the three companions kept their gaze firmly cast on the horizon. Once they had reached the half way point they stopped to water the horses, and Annabeth gathered the courage to question their friend.

"Percy, will you tell us what's wrong?" Annabeth asked, sitting on one side of Percy as Grover took the other. Percy seemed to be in a world of his own, his gaze firmly fixed on the road leading to the horizon. There were a few minutes of silence before Percy spoke again.

"Back in Rome I was buying some seeds that I could plant. They were fairly rare flowers, coming from the farthest reaches of the empire. The woman that was serving me seemed to know exactly what I was wanting and she was talking to me as if…as if she had known me all my life" Percy started, running a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath "then she gave me a particular flower that is so incredibly rare that I never thought I would get to see one, much less own one. She gave it to me for free, then…then when I asked her why she said that she had been watching me….and and she could make the flowers grow, like I can" Percy said, as he stuck his hand into his bag retrieving a random seed, before making it grow in his palm.

Percy's two companions sat staring at Percy, finding it strange that he had met someone else like him, and Grover at least was stunned at what Percy could do.

"Then just before you came Annabeth she told me that she was sorry for what I would have to go through soon, and she used my name. She knew my name! Then after I had seen you I turned around to find her and her cart both gone" Percy said, his voice trailing off towards the end.

Annabeth being the most logical of the group immediately began to examine what Percy had said for any obvious flaws. He obviously didn't know the woman, or he wouldn't have been so freaked out when she knew his name. Also she hadn't seen any stall selling seeds at the market, but Percy couldn't have been speaking to no one for nearly an hour, nor would he have been able to acquire this many seeds by simply picking them off the ground. There were no obvious logical explanations to what Percy had seen, something that ticked Annabeth off greatly. So for the time being she would go along with what Percy had to say, until she could come to a better conclusion.

After a few extra minutes of awkward silence, Percy decided the horses were suitably rested and moved off towards blackjack. While he was saddling up Annabeth and Grover shared one last worried glance before following him to do the same. Soon they were back on the road and heading towards the vineyard.

LINE BREAK

The sun was sinking low on the horizon, but even so no one seemed to be on the road. In fact none of the three had seen anyone since they were much closer to Rome. Now that they were closer to the vineyard it had become silent. While this was not the most used road in the known world it was still fairly popular among travellers and traders, so for it to be this empty sent a worrying sign.

As they drew closer to the vineyard each traveller noticed that there was a faint black smudge on the horizon, and the horses seemed to be acting up slightly. They would whinny unnecessarily and prance around a little more than their riders were comfortable with.

"Percy, what's going on? Something feels off" called Grover, a little behind Percy. After a few moments of no reply, he rode up alongside his friend.

"Percy, I don't like this, what's going on?" he asked one more time, his voice pleading slightly. Yet Percy's eyes never left that black smudge on the horizon. They continued riding in silence, Grover still looking panicked. That's when it started falling.

A black rain, fluttered down. It got thicker and thicker each meter they got closer to the vineyard. Annabeth retrieved a bit of it from her arm, only for it to crumble into a fine black dust. She ran it through her fingers a few times before she realised what it was.

"Ash?" she muttered to herself. Now who would be burning something that would produce ash in this abundance floating through the air…?

Looking up again to the black smudge she noticed how it seemed to sway. As if influenced by the winds, never staying still. Like a darker mirage. Or smoke…Right where the vineyard was.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she rode forward to her friend. Finally distracting his attention from the smudge. "Percy this black stuff, it's ash. And…and look at the horizon, that blackness seems to keep moving…Percy I think your vineyard is on fire" she breathed out, watching in horror as Percy's face drained of all blood. He gave her a look of horror, before steeling his face and forcing blackjack into a run.

Annabeth sat there stunned for a few seconds before I signalled to Grover as they started galloping after Percy. He had a head start, but they were pretty close to the vineyard at this point so they caught up to him as he was tying blackjack to the fence on the outer perimeter.

Upon the hill was a wall of fire, an inferno was twisting its way through the rows of grapes. A fire ball exploded inside of the house, or what used to be the house. The glass in the windows had all shattered due to the intense heat. Percy brought his sleeve up to his mouth to block out the smoke as he ran towards the burning building. Bursting through the remnants of the front door, he was beaten back by a wall of flames.

"Dad!" Percy screamed into the roaring abyss, hoping beyond all hope that his father was alive somewhere in the immense burning wreckage. He burst through the first few rooms he could reach due to the flames and found them all disturbingly empty. All through the house there were things that were out of place, and not just due to the flames and burning. It was almost as though someone had been through and thrown things around. There were drawers from dressers scattered around the floor with no real reason to be there.

However, Percy was still in the middle of his mad search so pushed these anomalies to the back of his mind as he rampaged through the building. The smoke inside was so thick that it was difficult to see, his sleeve could only do so much as well keeping him from inhaling too much, but he was doing a valiant job of it. Then as he burst out of the latest room and into the kitchen, he saw his father. He was buried under a few support beams, but thankfully those weren't on fire yet.

He seemed to be unconscious, but had a large gash spanning the length of his forehead. He seemed to be breathing for now, but every so often he would utter a loud cough. All of the smoke in the air wouldn't have been good for him and Percy knew he needed to get him out of here as soon as possible. Running forward, he tried to move the beams of wood pinning him in place. He squatted down to the ground and began to push as hard as he could, but it was no use.

"Percy! Percy where are you!" came from the hallway, the screaming voices of his friends. Percy momentarily stopped pushing and rushed out to the hallway to get their attention. Waving one arm frantically while coughing into his other seemed to be enough to garner their attention. He rushed back into the room, and tried to resume pushing. His father lapsed into another coughing fit before he felt some extra strength get behind the shoves. He looked to his left and saw Annabeth in all her radiant glory pushing right alongside him. Percy looked up and saw Grover grasping at his father's top, getting ready to pull and in that moment something clicked between all three of them. Percy and Annabeth worked as a team to move the beam off Percy's father, meanwhile Grover began pulling him through the newly created gap.

Once he was clear Percy immediately dropped the wood and rushed to his father, before he helped Grover get him onto their shoulders and dragged him out the broken doors which lead to the outside. Thankfully this particular part of the area seemed to be fire free, though with the burning building behind them and burning vines in front of them it didn't give them a respite from the vicious smoke. Coughing like demons they tried to make their way around the side of the house back to where they had left the horses.

This was easier said than done. Even with three of them trying to carry Percy's father, it didn't make the task any easier. This wasn't helped by the blinding smoke which not only obliterated their ability to see, but also sent them into coughing fits every few seconds.

They staggered along for as long as they could, then when all hope seemed lost, they burst through the thick wall of smoke. They reached the place where they had tied up the horses, where they all collapsed.

"Unless we need to…. I vote that we never do that again" coughed out Grover. Percy began to nod before he felt himself getting light headed. With one final nod he fell backwards into unconsciousness, his last thought of Annabeth calling his name.

LINE BREAK

Percy POV

I found myself lying in the most beautiful garden I had ever laid my eyes on. Green acres of land stretched as far as my eye could see and scattered between it all lay the most vivid colours I had ever seen. Blues, reds, yellows and purples of such deep, rich colours that I was truly tongue tied. All I could think of was how each and every flower here reminded me of Annabeth's smile. In fact, I was so interested in the sheer beauty of where I was that I didn't realise that I wasn't alone.

"Well I am always happy to see someone who is this interested by my work" I heard someone say from behind me. I instantly froze and panicked, who was this…and while this place is incredibly beautiful…where in the name of Pluto is it.

"Now now young one there is no need for that" I heard the voice laugh. "Turn around please" so, not wanting to anger the person who's land I can only assume I was trespassing on, I began to slowly turn around, making sure to keep my head down.

"I'm very sorry; I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here either" I said calmly, trying not to let my fear betray me in my voice. I needn't have worried however, as I only heard giggles to my statement, before rough and ready hands lifted my head up.

The second I looked up I was captivated by the lime green eyes that stared intently at me, as if piercing my very soul. The eyes looked so familiar, like a fond memory just out of my grasp. Warmth spread through me as I looked deeper into her eyes, they seemed so familiar, so calm. Just looking at them made me remember every good time I had with my father, growing our grapes. Him showing me the different forms of flowers and how his eyes would light up at the mere mention of growing something. Tears began to flood my eyes and the stranger pulled me in for a tight hug.

She smelled of freshly turned soil and the smell of new flowers on the first day of spring. She rubbed my back tenderly as my tears soaked her shoulder. She began to whisper soothing words and soon my volley of tears turned into a much slower drizzle. She pulled me off her shoulder and I instantly became very self-aware of the small lake I had created on her shoulder. Before I could apologise, she began to speak.

"I am sorry for your loss Perseus, I wish there had been a way out for your father but the fates decreed his string to be cut and so there was little that could be done" the woman said solemnly. I could feel the sting of tears clutching tightly at the rim of my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Great, even my dream self pities me" I muttered angrily "some lady I created in my mind has told me that there was nothing I could have done, well isn't that just great".

"I am not of your mind Perseus" the lady spoke softly, walking towards me.

"Perseus…I am your mother" the lady said.

I stood there unable to comprehend what was going on in my mind right now. This woman had apparently invaded my dreams and is now trying to tell me she is my mother. I didn't want to believe it, but the closer I looked the more similarities I began to see. We had the same eyes, our hair colour was strikingly similar…Pluto! Even our lips formed the same thin line when we were worried. I staggered back in a little horror and stared at this lady with a little bit of fear.

"Perseus…I know that I haven't been there for you in your life, but you should know I was always watching you. I was so proud, every time you would grow a plant in your hand and find it a little easier my heart would jump with joy" she said, with such a smile on her face that I had a hard time doubting her honesty. I sat on the ground stunned at this revelation, before plucking up my courage to ask the harder questions I needed answered.

"Ok. Assuming I believe you…who are you? Why did you wait till now to show yourself? Why did you abandon me?" I asked, struggling to hold in the tears. The first time I get to meet my mother, it had to come with the sacrifice of my father's life.

"Well Perseus, your father was a smart man. When we met he knew right away who and what I was" she said before taking a deep breath "Perseus, I am the goddess Ceres"

Well that certainly took a long time…this story has changed so much since I originally thought of it so it will be slightly different to how I envisioned it. As you can tell he is the son of Ceres not Neptune cos to me the eldest gods could have included any of Kronos' children. Yet Vesta couldn't have any, or Juno. So the big three got taken automatically but Ceres is one of the eldest gods as well. So thought this was a nice wee twist. Also thanks to writer432 for helping come up with the nickname to replace Seaweed brain and using Graniac. Thanks CNRBRR


End file.
